Steppie
steppie, also known as step, has contributed to Open Source Objects since Episode 1. Starting with Episode 4, she is the voice actor of Putty. Personality A god-given trash infant, steppie is known for oversteppieing and making enemies. Literally everyone is on her hitlist. If you think you aren't, then you probably just aren't aware of it. Remember that typo you corrected about five years and three ago? Yeah, she *remembers* that, sucker. steppie's currently on the look for a good Total Drama fanfic that is neither bigoted or horny. The search does not end today. Contributions OSO 1 Storyboards * Scene 12 (Nail Clippers please help us down and create way too many cuts while doing so!) Audio * Scene 6 (Pitcher's Eye Pop) * Scene 17 (Sippy cup get Down, Quantum State of Existing) OSO 2 Script * Wrote Scene 4 (Is that Chalk?) * Minor Contributions to Scene 10 (Paintball's "You Couldn't Get There in Time") * Wrote Scene 16 (Blob grows, Blob shrinks) * Contributions to Scene 17 (Cologne's Trick, Cologne and Diamond's back and forth) * Wrote Scene 19 (Microphone tries to leave Pitcher) * Contributions to Scene 20 (EC's apology after her cord makes Diamond fall) * Minor Contributions to Scene 22 (Initial pitch) Audio * Scene 6 (Particularly graffiti-unlike graffiti sounds) OSO 3 Script * General contributions to the outline, creating a basic skeleton based on everyone's ideas. * Contributions to Scene 4 (The '8 Actors' theatre superstition) * Minor Contributions to Scenes 5 and 9 (Red Crayon being into theatre and Pirates, "We don't use left and right in this stage, we use port and starboard!") * Contributions to Scene 10, 12 and 18 (Black Square being relegated to the Backstage, and saving the team by using Microphone to mimic voices) * Minor Contributions to Scene 12 (Rube Goldberg machine, OSO Novel wanting to avoid the pun) * Wrote Scene 17 (Yellow Crayon's Play) but made it way too long so a lot had to be cut to still hit the beats in the outline and so it wasn't very polished aaaa * Contributions to Scene 21 (Stinger concept, winning Crayon causing mayhem, Arma Dillon) Audio * Scene 15 (Red Crayon's Play) * Contributions to Scene 3 (Heavy Stomping) Animation * Shot 1a (The episode opener! Buncha people doing lots of fun things around the lake) * Shot 21a (The stinger opener! Inhaler finding out about Arma Dillon) Thumbnail * Graffiti (Glorious underlashes) OSO Short * Shorts Director * Spent hours like picking out characters since half the submissions were from people who didn't contribute squat. Overall * OSO's Official* Visibility Chart *Okay it's not that official. Trivia * steppie is a member of an underground cabal known as After Hours that controls the online comedy scene from the shadows except she's really more like a weirdo that lurks in the nearby alley. * steppie is like pretty mediocre regarding Object Show Analysis but she'll talk your ear off about Fanny and about how it does not matter if you're right, what matters if that you're given the puzzle pieces and are allowed to puzzle them pieces yourself. * steppie Goofs * At 1:34 of Episode 17, steppie's arm wasn't connected to her body Category:Contributor Category:Storyboarders